Love Elegy
by Herhyssa
Summary: Her love story started again when she tried to kill herself. But will the two of them end up with each other? Or will the hidden secrets and lies between them tear them apart? R&R.
1. Chapter 1:Start of the Journey

Yo! Herhyssa here! This is my first fanfic and thank you for wasting your time reading this. This fanfic is dedicated to my beloved MikuxLen pairing xD. I'm a starter but not a finisher but I'll try to complete this (encourage me,lol).

This is very,very short since I'm busy with my school and I'm not comfortable writing very long chappies.

Hope you understand :)

Oh~ And sorry for my_ Engrish_ xD

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>It all started on that day. When she was standing on the grass, beside the river, under the dark sky. Her tears fell down but no one knew. It was being masked by the rain.<p>

_Together…_

_The girl…_

_And the rain…_

_Are mourning._

* * *

><p>"Miku!"<p>

A young boy walks towards her. In his hands is a yellow frame with a picture of a man in his 30s. The man is smiling. And for her, he is her sun.

"Hmmm?"

She slowly turns her head to the boy. His small footsteps are echoing in her ear. She watches him walk towards her. After noticing the frame he is holding, her lips curls into a bitter smile then suddenly fades away.

"Tell me more about your story!"

He sits in front of her and flashes his mischievous grin. As he is placing the frame between them, his attention is not in his work but in her face. Observing her while she stares intently at the picture. He is waiting for her answer but there's only silence.

"Will you? Please?"

Like suddenly remembering manners he asks her again. And this time, she looks at him, smile, nod and look at the picture of the man that came from her past as she reminisces.

* * *

><p>All she wanted to do was to jump. In that river, her problems would be solved. She won't feel lonely again. She won't feel the pain and the hurt. No one could hurt her anymore. Nothing would matter anymore. Everything will end for her.<p>

She positioned herself, getting ready to jump. Her blank eyes stared at the water. There was only one thing in her mind…

_End._

But she hesitated.

For she waited for him.

"Maybe he will come to me and tell me that it was all a lie. That it was just a joke."

She said to herself.

So she waited more.

_More._

_And more._

But no one came.

So she jumped in.

"Goodbye." She said.


	2. Chapter 2:The One Who Will Live Forever

It has been a very, very long time xD I'm so busy with school. There are some problems in school and there are so many things that I need to do but Christmas vacation will be just almost a week away! Yey! Oh! I almost forgot. I read some reviews about this ff and I want to say thanks! I thought that I would need to reply to the reviews :D

Crystalyna: Hi!Thanks for reading. My writing is not that good (You're making me embarassed.) You'll know the answer why Miku did it in the next chapters :D

Loloxy Laugh: I'm not heartbroken or what, lol. Honestly, I've never been in love since my 14 years of living in this world and which I consider not normal xD

Isabelle Rothschild: Hi there Ja!

Anyways, the long-awaited (?) chapter is here so I'll stop now.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>The world was slowly fading. The sound of water waves hitting itself was vanishing. Her end is coming and she's done nothing to escape.<p>

She's now between the borders of life and death. _More and it will all end_. She could still run away but she didn't. Her resolve was fixed. Just a few more and she'll go there.

3…

2…

1…

"Oh, shit!" she shouted inside her when a hand suddenly grabbed and pulled her out as she lost her consciousness.

* * *

><p>The kettle hissed. There were noises coming from the kitchen just a few steps away. A scent begun to waft in the air –the delicious smell of the food that was being cooked.<p>

The girl woke up. The smell entered her nostrils and it lingered in her mind causing her stomach to growl. She rose up and sat. Beside her was an empty low table. She stayed sitting there, staring at nothing, trying to remember what happened and it slowly came to her.

_Someone saved her._

A head popped out from the kitchen. It tilted like a computer processing what was entered. The girl just watched its movement. Their eyes locked on each other for a while for it soon disappeared and then reappeared with a body and a tray in its hands.

"Here. Eat this." He smiled as he propped the tray's contents into the empty table before. There were a mushroom soup, several pieces of sushi, a plateful of croquette, a small bowl of rice topped with natto and a cup of hot chocolate.

The glare she shot him when he entered vanished when her stomach began grumbling again, leaving her no other choice but to give in to the temptation he set. She sipped first from the hot chocolate to warm her freezing hands and throat due to the cold then she proceed to consume her food. It was truly a splendid dinner.

"Does it taste good?" He asked after she finished eating.

"Yes…" The girl replied sheepishly. She was being honest. It was unfathomable for her how he, a boy, could make such a variety of excellent foods while she could only make one dish.

"But still. A busybody is a busybody." She glared at him again. It was strong. So strong, that it sent chills down his spine.


	3. Chapter 3:EEEHHHH?

Ohayou! Minna-san *bows* Thanks for reading again \(^o^)/ It is our Christmas Break already so I might be able to update more frequently (if my laziness doesn't get the best of me) :P

I've been confuse for quite some time now. What is Miku's real character item? Spring onion or Leek? Vocaloid Wikia says Spring onion but there's also leek soooo...? I don't know. So I proceed to used 'leek' anyways since it's popular xD

RtR (Reply to Review/s)  
>Alice de Blois:Thanks for welcoming me ^^ I wonder, is it really confusing? The <strong><span>boy<span>** is Miku's *beep*. The one who saved Miku is Len. Sorry, I can't say who the boy is. I feel like it will ruin the story if I say it now. You'll find out who that is in the next,next,next chapters (or maybe the final chapter? I dunno). Good luck in writing too! I'll check your stories out if I find some free time since my whole week is already planned XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>The rain's never stopping and it didn't look like it was planning to stop. She can't go home until she got a hold of an umbrella. Well, she's considering about running home without an umbrella but she's smart to not do it with a rain so strong. She could borrow his umbrella but she knew better that he left his when he tried to rescue her. There are thousands of solutions for her problem but she's too tired to think, too exhausted after all that happened. She didn't have much choice but to leave when the rain stops.<p>

The boy crawled and reached for the remote on the other side of the room and pushed the Power button. The wide, flat, black box opened, flashing a woman reporting about the current happenings in the country. Seconds after, another woman appeared and said that the rain will not be over until tomorrow. Whether it will be tomorrow morning, tomorrow afternoon or tomorrow evening, no one knows.

Upon hearing the news, the girl slumped down and sighed.

"Great. Now I'm stucked here overnight with a stranger." She mumbled to herself. But the quietness between and considering that the television's volume was low, delivered what she said to the boy's ears very clearly.

"Stranger?" His face showed his surprise. His eyes looked at her in confusion and she returned it back to him.

"I'm Kagamine Len." He lowered his head but his pained look was still clearly visible.

"I'm your classmate…seatmate to be exact."

* * *

><p>SNAP!<p>

A hand silenced the noisy alarm clock. It was Miku's. In her room. In her house. It was Monday and she has to go to school again. She hates being in school and will continue to hate it since it holds numerous of very painful memories. Those memories that she knew will never be alive again but she's still hoping. And she was shocked that the boy called Len was very close to her yet she never noticed him.

After what happened a day ago, the silence pervaded again. Then he went out and told her that he will be back. He probably went outside his apartment, downstairs perhaps, she thought. She fell asleep and when she woke up the food was ready. His eyes were deep red. Probably from lack of sleep. She ate then she changed back to her clothes and said 'Thank You' in a low voice. After all, he let her use his apartment. He deserved even a small thanks for that.

The door bell rang. Miku stopped eating her breakfast. She looked outside the window and saw a yellow-haired girl standing in front of her house's gate. She put her thumbs up and the door flew open. The girl appeared to her with a smug look on her face. Her bow bounced up and down as she glided her way to her.

"Mornin'!" Her eyes flew to the contents of the table –a plate of omurice half-filled with chopped leeks and a glass of vegetable juice.

"Morn." Miku greeted back lifelessly then went back to her table to continue eating her oh-so-good-my-favorite! food.

"Don't you get tired of eating that every day?" She continued as she gave Miku her disapproving look.

"NO! NO! NO!" Miku replied with conviction. She already knows what will happen next.

"Yes, I know you're tired of it already. Okay. Okay. I'll cook your breakfast from tomorrow onwards." Rin interrupted Miku, leaving Miku no other choice than to accept. Rin's disgusted by the food she always eats and no one could and would stop her demonic nature. Not even Miku.


End file.
